


Это, должно быть, то самое место

by superfluous_man



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, M/M, OT7, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: — Вам надо уходить, — хрипит Эдди, роняя голову на подушку и поворачиваясь на бок. — Я в полной жопе. Не хочу, чтобы вы тоже заболели.Его голос начинает дрожать, наполняясь слезами:— Б-Билл заразился, и я себя чувствую таким уродом, знаете, я не хотел, чтобы он заболел, но после того, как он пришел, ему тоже стало плохо, и… Ау!Ричи облизывает свежий след от своего же укуса на костяшках Эдди.— Человек-Спагетти, — говорит он, — я тебя, конечно, люблю, но ты просто сказочный долбоеб.Омегаверс-АУ, в котором второй год старшей школы обещает быть слишком скучным для клуба Неудачников, но как только его члены начинают проявлять запах, все становится гораздо интереснее.





	Это, должно быть, то самое место

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Must Be the Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574274) by [nenson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenson/pseuds/nenson). 



> Название в оригинале «This Must Be the Place» — песня группы Talking Heads.  
> Перевод также опубликован на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6619188).

Ощущение, как будто им всем одновременно прописывают в лицо.

Бам.

Кулаком, полным цветов, бархатистых и душистых, и пусть на дворе стоит осень и пол-Дерри залило оранжевым, а ночи становятся длиннее и чернее, и вокруг все только и говорят о приближающемся Дне всех святых. Второй год в старшей школе обещает стать колоссальным разочарованием после каникул, прожитых во дворах и гаражах друг друга, обмениваясь слюной и объебываясь, — «будто бы между последними двумя есть такая уж большая разница», — шипит нахальный голосок Ричи, — со вкусом лимонной цедры, приставшей к губам всей полдюжины друзей, продолжающих вместе любить, наслаждающихся каждой минутой, проведенной в руках друг друга, и не могущих забыть этот вкус.

Учебный год только начался, и у каждого между зубами еще застрял август, и тогда-то Эдди первым идет ко дну. Конечно, первым — носом по ветру, ведь он хоть и сверхчувствительный ипохондрик, но от его врожденного чувства направления Стэну иногда становится не по себе, и в такие моменты Ричи всегда шевелит бровями и говорит: «Веди, человек-спагетти», позволяя тянуть себя и других за руку через отдел женской гигиены в аптеке, или сквозь толпу в местном общественном бассейне, или сквозь ад. Но мамочка Эдди все так же нависает над его жизнью, как мокрая насквозь хлопковая футболка, с которой капает прямо на макушку, и когда Эдди вдруг пропускает уроки во вторник за неделю до дня рождения Майка, ни у кого даже не пробегает ни одной мурашки.

 

— А где Эдс? — Бен спрашивает Билла, когда их бесстрашный лидер появляется на крыльце со Стэном с одного бока и с Майком с другого; Бев замыкает, глазами выискивая по сторонам шайку Бауэрса. Второе по популярности время для того, чтобы тебя избили в школе — перед уроками, первое — после, и те все никак не успокоятся (не очень помогает и то, что никто не понимает, что за хуйня с ними семью творится, кто кого целует и почему; слухи о Беверли становятся все мерзотнее, а слухи о мальчиках — все опаснее для них самих, как и положено для такого маленького городка, как Дерри). И хоть они все уже почти выросли — медленно, но верно, выросли в самих себя, заполняя свободное место в задниках туфель и воротниках рубашек, ни у кого из них еще не проявился запах. Лето все сдвинуло с мертвой точки: Ричи начал носить свои голубые джинсы, спуская их по бедрам все ниже и ниже, к наполовину восторгу, наполовину раздражению других, для того, чтобы можно было в очередной раз зацепить чьи-то пальцы за петли для ремня, и, напевая что-то под нос, прижать к стене и поцеловать. Майк с разрешения Билла подстриг того на своей кухне к началу нового учебного года — темные волосы на линолеуме, колыбельная больших и ловких рук для чувствительного скальпа, жужжание электробритвы с дребезжащими зубчиками, — им всем нравится трогать свежеобрезанные короткие волосы на затылке Билла и трепетать от ощущения под кончиками пальцев.

Стэн загорел так, что на нем остались дебильные бледные следы от носков, и все никак не могут прекратить над этим смеяться. Бен вырос на три дюйма. У Бев стали больше сиськи (Бип-бип, Ричи).

— Не знаю. Он р-разве с тобой не пошел до школы?

Билл проводит костяшками по внутренней стороне запястья Бена, мягко прижимаясь к его летнему телу своим, пока остальные стоят на часах и внимают.

— Не-а, — Бен щелкает языком и закидывает руку Биллу на плечо, — тот так удобно помещается под ней теперь из-за этого нового роста, — и они проходят в большие красные металлические двери своей тюрьмы. Остальные заходят за ними.

— Н-да.

— Наверное, опять его мама, — предполагает Бев.

— Кто-то что-то сказал о маме Эдди? — голос Ричи прорывается из ниоткуда, точнее, из корпуса С, где он отбывал свою отработку* за то, что «возможно» изрисовал жопами всю дверь физрука мылом из душевой. Никто не понял шутки, кроме Ричи, который просто бился в истерике, так что _ipso facto_ ** это был он.

 

Итак: во вторник все спокойно. Конечно, они замечают, что Эдди пропал, но это вообще-то ничего особо не значит.

К пятнице всем становится немного не по себе.

 

— Я с-съезжу к нему, — говорит Билл после уроков. Лавки и стол для пикника под большим старым дубом возле баскетбольной площадки — их обычное место.

— У него наверняка опять просто «простуда» или что-то типа того, — говорит Стэн, позволяя Ричи скрестить его ноги со своими под столом. Стертый каблук проезжается по тонкой лодыжке, — Ау, Тозиер.  
Ричи в ответ посылает воздушные поцелуи.

Билл роняет голову на руки:  
— Вам совсем н-не страшно? Даже чуть-чуть? — их парень не отвечает на звонки, даже его мамочка не берет трубку, чтобы сказать Неудачникам, чтобы они отъебались, конечно, не так прямолинейно, а в своем стиле провинциальной белой мамаши. Молчание Стэна говорит все: это очень странно, они все это понимают. Что-то напряженное росло между ними всеми с начала лета, как будто медленно натягивалась резинка между большим и указательным пальцами, целясь прямо в их лица, бам!

Билл надевает рюкзак на одно плечо и встает, неспешным шагом направляясь туда, где Сильвер блестит как легенда среди других велосипедов на парковке. Он выкатывает его, перекидывает ногу через раму и ставит ноги рядом с педалями. Велик огромный, как лодка, как лошадь, и тело Билла только теперь вытянулось так, чтобы приспособиться к его размеру.

— Скажешь нам, как он там? — спрашивает Беверли, откидываясь на плечо Майка. — Или если он умер?

Ричи скрещивает руки на груди:  
— Сержант Стэнли ожидает полный отчет на своем столе по возвращении, солдат. Выделите ключевые моменты и прочую срань.

Билл отдает честь и отъезжает.

Они глядят ему вслед, и почему-то кажется, что это начало чего-то, смутное и неоформившееся, как будто ты в темноте и можешь узнать, что есть что, только с помощью осязания.

 

Мертвая, блядь, тишина от Билла.

День перетекает в сумерки, сумерки перетекают в фиолетовый, сонный вечер, и через несколько нерешительных звонков Неудачники решают, что им решительно не понятно, что за хуйня вообще происходит. Беверли снова звонит: у Денбро не берут трубку. Стэн звонит Ричи, чтобы сказать, что они встречаются около дома Бена через полчаса, будь там, что означает, что пиздец становится серьезным, потому что Стэн не из тех, кто может просто так отложить в сторону домашку по геометрии, если только это не чрезвычайная ситуация. Голос Ричи на другом конце провода звучит так, будто он уже кого-то рвет зубами; он появляется под фонарем, обливающим его янтарным светом, со старым швейцарским армейским ножом, торчащим из носка, в дутой куртке с карманами, набитыми черт знает чем, и с безумным взглядом. Большой Билл и Эдс. В кои-то веки он не может себя заставить шутить через каждое слово, не тогда, когда каждый из оставшихся Неудачников связан одной и той же ужасной мыслью.

Что, если Оно…

У Стэна две скаутские рации, большие тяжеловесные черные коробки, которые, если правильно ими вдарить по башке, могут оставить после себя шишку размером с утиное яйцо. Он выдает одну Майку, засовывая другую в свою сумку.

— Берешь Бев и Бена, и идете к Биллу, узнаете, у себя ли он. Мы с Ричи пойдем до Эдди, — на Стэнли темная одежда и перчатки, и это выглядит немного тупо, но почему-то нагнетает обстановку еще сильнее, как будто он преступник, собирающийся вломиться в дом Эдди. Шутка о том, что тот собирается похитить Эддичкино сердечко, умирает, не достигнув губ Ричи. Было хуже, ради всего святого, и теперь они снова готовятся к самому худшему; невозможность сказать «Да, сэр», «Сержант» и вообще пошутить в ответ Стэну обезоруживает, и только чмоканье жвачки Беверли и юркий свист ветра заполняют тишину. Они стоят так несколько мгновений, тонкие, дрожащие, с оружием из подручных средств, лежащим слишком хорошо в руках обычных старшеклассников; нет, они не забыли. Ни на секунду.

 

Над головами пролетает летучая мышь, планируя с одного телефонного провода на другой. Они запрыгивают на свои велики и смываются, съебывают оттуда как можно скорее.

 

Ричи следит за тем, как свет от фонарей мажет по темной куртке Стэна, когда они спускаются по дороге, по которой каждый из них может проехать с закрытыми глазами, налево, потом направо, свет синий-желтый-синий-желтый-синий. Он молится и молится под тиканье спиц, и, даже если его молитвы ни до кого не дойдут, ему кажется, что это все равно поможет.

 

Дом Эдди — приземистый, из красного кирпича и в фермерском стиле, с ландшафтным дизайном, который когда-то был хорошо продуманным, но в какой-то момент сад вырвался из берегов, одичал на многие годы, стал неопрятным — слишком много работы для матери-одиночки и сыночка, которого она бы и дальше не выпускала бы на улицу, если бы могла — у него, видите ли, аллергия на траву. Сенная лихорадка. И даже не начинайте про солнечные ожоги.

Стэн и Ричи бросают свои велики под кустами за несколько домов до нужного, а потом крадутся как бандиты позади живой изгороди из кустарников туи, пока не добираются до ее конца, где забор низкий, покосившийся и не представляет никакой сложности для тех, кто пожелает перелезть; через пару мгновений Ричи оцарапывает коленку о торчащий гвоздь, а Стэн загваздывает свои чистые кеды. В соседнем доме раздвинуты шторы, и, когда они крадутся мимо, чужая гостиная предстает как на ладони: чье-то пивное пузо мерно поднимается и опускается во сне на диване, по огромному телику показывают повтор «Колеса фортуны». Кто-то что-то выигрывает, и свет из окна на секунду выхватывает светлые волосы Стэна, превращая их в белые. Они проползают под оградкой палисадника на четвереньках и оказываются на заднем дворе, в траве, вымахавшей по колено, той, которая похожа на толстые ленточки и которая на раз-два порежет тебе пальцы. Окно в комнату Эдди левее всех (виднеются цветочные шторы, которые выбрала его мамочка, даже Беверли признала, что это уж слишком, блядь, по-девчачьи, чувак). Ночь темна, и тихо, как в бункере, если не считать шелеста еще не осыпавшейся листвы, шороха травы и бормотания Ричи.

«Если она что-то сделала с ним, я убью ее, я клянусь, блядь, я убью эту психованную суку…»

— Заткнись! — шепчет Стэн.

Ричи снова матерится, а потом повинуется. Стэн слышит, как стучит его сердце через плотную ткань и карманы, полные ножей. Он тянется к нему, на одно жаркое мгновение сжимает слабую ладонь, мокрую от пота, а потом двигается вперед.

 

Небольшой криво сидящий выступ внизу окна Эдди все там же, где и всегда, и пальцы Стэна знакомо скользят по щели, словно готовясь в очередной раз похулиганить. Они обнаружили эту щель во втором классе, и с тех самых пор это второй по значимости самый большой секрет Эдди. Стэнли чувствует, как Ричи, стоящий рядом, задерживает дыхание, когда он с плавным свистом открывает створки. Его кеды уже начинают тонуть в канавке, тянущейся вдоль дома, полной жирной черной земли, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не запищать. Страшно от того, что их ждет в зеве окна, похожем на черную дыру или открытую пасть, и шторки, обрамляя пустоту позади себя, едва колышутся. Стэн дергает подбородком в сторону подоконника, показывая другу жестом, чтобы тот шел первым. Ричи не нужно просить дважды.

Со стороны смешно наблюдать, как его долговязая и нескладная фигура чуть более шести футов ростом складывается пополам, стараясь подтянуть свое тело сквозь оконную раму. Ну или было бы смешно наблюдать, если бы в кромешной тьме можно было разглядеть хоть что-то кроме смазанной тени. Стэн лезет следом. Он ныряет головой в темень, его тяжелая сумка перевешивает, и он едва ли не врезается лицом в пол, спасаясь только благодаря своевременному захвату полы куртки Ричи.

— Эй!

— Ш-ш-ш.

Если снаружи было просто темно, то комната Эдди чернильно-черная, похожая на горячую темноту, какую можно обнаружить внутри закрытого рта. Рыжий огрызок провода, парящий в паре футов от них, торчит через щель в дверном косяке, и Стэн отчаянно желает, чтобы сердце перестало так громко стучать, иначе оно выдаст их с головой (у миссис Кей сверхъестественное шестое чувство на все их «шалости» и проделки, кажется иногда, будто у нее глаза на затылке).

Но запах. Он потрясающий; им заполнено все пространство вокруг до краев, забито под завязку богатым, незнакомым ароматом, который Стэн может описать только как… аппетитный? Такой, что рот наполняется слюной? Он липнет к кончику языка, как сладкий густой крем, пахнет так, как когда его мама срезает свежие букеты роз с кустов на их заднем дворе и оставляет на кухонном столе, где Стэн потихоньку отрывает лепестки и потирает между большим и указательным пальцами. Как хлорка на влажной коже под солнцем, как что-то, что хочется попытаться надгрызть, поддеть языком. Он чувствует, как в его штанах твердеет член.

— Ричи, — выпаливает он, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту, и тянется туда, где, как ему кажется, запястье его друга, хватая воздух, — ты тоже…

— Ага. Я чувствую.

Их глаза привыкают к темноте, и теперь они могут разглядеть неясные очертания кровати Эдди и его самого, лежащего на ней.

— Эдди, — громко шепчет Ричи.

Ком в форме Эдди переворачивается и тяжело вздыхает. Становится видно, что на нем нет ничего, кроме узких трусов, и его белый живот мерцает в лунном свете, а одеяло скомкано и валяется в ногах, будто ему очень, очень жарко. Вот же блядь. Может, у него на самом деле простуда. Стэн на одно ужасное мгновение задумывается о том, что они только что влезли без приглашения в дом к больному другу, и тому от этого станет еще гаже.

— Эдди? — повторяет Ричи, двигаясь ближе, пока Стэн все еще пытается схватить его за рукав.

— Ричи, нет…

— Ха-а? — с кровати доносится дрожащий тихий стон. Ричи в долю секунды оказывается рядом, костлявой рукой без особых усилий накрывая почти полностью голый живот Эдди, одновременно залезая коленями на кровать, нависая над ним, и матрас сгибается под его весом. Стэну ничего не остается, как последовать за ним.

Ох, Эдди. Его челка, слишком отросшая с последней мамочкиной стрижки, приклеилась к мокрому от пота лбу, темные брови насупились в хрестоматийном выражении лица «измученный Эдди». И боже, блядь, как же он хорошо пахнет; Стэну всегда хочется его целовать, но сейчас почему-то очень хочется засунуть нос ему прямо под мышку, лизнуть влажную впадинку на шее, вылизать его щеки, подобраться так близко к этому запаху, как только тело Эдди позволит. Вместо всего этого он кладет руку на дрожащую грудь, перчаткой на голую кожу.

Эдди просыпается полностью и сразу начинает тревожиться:  
— Что вы тут, — он прерывается, чтобы сглотнуть слюну, — что вы тут делаете? — А потом быстро добавляет: — Моя мама узнает!  
Его узкая грудная клетка начинает часто вздыматься и опадать, как дрожащий пугливый зверек, и Ричи и Стэн хорошо знают этот сигнал: паническая атака. Эдди уже тяжело дышать из-за жара, и теперь кажется, что он задыхается, может быть, даже подключилась астма.

Стэн, как и положено Стэну, держит ситуацию в руках:

— Где твой ингалятор? — тихо спрашивает он, и рука Ричи накрывает его руку, лежащую на груди Эдди, как будто они двое могут заставить его глупое, чудесное маленькое тело дышать только одним прикосновением. Вдавить воздух вовнутрь; а странную болезнь выпустить наружу.

— Тумбочка, — хрипит Эдди, и Стэн сразу тянется к маленькому прикроватному столику и дергает на себя ящик, берет Г-образный кусок пластика, который уже такая же незаменимая часть их друга, как его тонкие ноги, его глаза, его смех. Он подносит его к губам Эдди и нажимает за него, две руки сжимают ингалятор — одна большая, одна маленькая, — пока Ричи следит за тем, чтобы тот дышал глубоко и ровно.

— Ш-ш-ш, Эдс, — шепчет Ричи, когда Эдди делает несколько относительно ровных вдохов; их руки все еще сцеплены. — Мы просто хотели проверить, жив ты или нет.

— Вам надо уходить, — хрипит Эдди, роняя голову на подушку и поворачиваясь на бок. — Я в полной жопе. Не хочу, чтобы вы тоже заболели.  
Его голос начинает дрожать, наполняясь слезами:  
— Б-Билл заразился, и я себя чувствую таким уродом, знаете, я не хотел, чтобы он заболел, но после того, как он пришел, ему тоже стало плохо, и… Ау!

Ричи облизывает свежий след от своего же укуса на костяшках Эдди.

— Человек-Спагетти, — говорит он, — я тебя, конечно, люблю, но ты просто сказочный долбоеб.

— С чего это?

— Ты не заболел. Я думаю… Я думаю, ты омега.

Ох.

 

Стэн на мгновение воспринимает это как личное оскорбление: балабол Тозиер догадался быстрее него; он чувствует укол негодования от того, что он, пожизненный отличник, оказался неправ, как когда он видит исправления красными чернилами на полученной обратно работе и кажется, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Конечно. Конечно, запах, лихорадка, то, как Стэнли начинает томиться и изнемогать по маленькому больному телу Эдди, когда ситуация к этому совсем не располагает; это же охуенно простое уравнение, Урис, а ты даже не смог сложить два и два.

 

— Эдди, алло, как слышно, — говорит Ричи, махая рукой перед лицом Эдди. — Тебе мама разве не сказала?

Эдди, кажется, все еще ничего не понял:  
— Что я… что?

— О-ме-га, идиот. Ну, ты знаешь, альфы, омеги?

— Она…. она сказала, что у меня грипп, — он хнычет, тихо и пристыженно. Парень-омега: Эдди думает, что лучше бы умер. Его мамочка наверняка будет все отрицать, свалив все симптомы на болезнь, затем подсадит своего сына на подавители или еще какую-нибудь дрянь, чтобы он выглядел и пах, как обычная бета…

— Вот сука.

Стэн удивляется: кто это сказал? А потом понимает, что это был он сам, и его тон звучит так покровительственно, что аж пробирает до костей, а его внутренний голос вещает на какой-то незнакомой частоте, в нем слышится что-то первобытное, что-то с большими зубами. Его переклинивает, ебучие подростковые гормоны выбрасываются в кровь в двойном количестве, а по шее расплывается жар, накрывая скальп, как капюшон, все его поры открываются, а тело кричит: живой, живой, живой, там, где он держится за грудь Эдди так, будто он его ключ к освобождению. «Вторичный пол», — ошеломленно думает Стэн, и в его мозгу отпечатываются слова из книги, которую он нашел в скрытом уголке библиотеки, просматривая биографии. В Дерри никогда не существовало никакого сексуального образования, и вообще эта тема попадает в одну категорию с пропавшими детьми и клоунами-убийцами; она перемешана и спрятана в темных уголках коллективной памяти города, благополучно забыта и никем никогда не упоминается.

Третье неизвестное из уравнения находится само собой: Стэнли Урис расцветает в альфу, прямо посреди спальни Эдди, выкрашенной в голубой-для-мальчиков, где вдоль стенок стоят его награды за научные конкурсы, и это так правильно. Он придвигается ближе к Эдди, готовый перехватить своими губами любой звук, который только вырвется из этого розового ротика, выпить эти звуки из него, как из-под крана, хотя по логике всех вещей он уже должен вылезти из окна и быть на полпути к дому.

— Эй, Стэн-мэн, хорош, — недовольно фыркает Ричи, и когда Стэн оборачивается, то замечает, как изобличающе горят его щеки, как на галочке над верхней губой собрались капельки пота, как ярко горят глаза за стеклами его уродливых очков ботаника. Стэна вдруг озаряет: его друга разъебывает так же сильно, как и его самого, если не сильнее; его задний мозг вдруг вытворяет на секунду странную штуку — он как будто примеривается, старается понять, угрожает ли Ричи, может, он хочет забрать его омегу, — но логика и знакомые сердцу вещи возвращают все на место: воротник изжеванной куртки Ричи, его длинные вытянутые пальцы с грязью под ногтями, то, как его тело пытается сложиться в дурацкую скрюченную дугу, когда тот изо всех сил пытается держать спину прямо. Часть сердца Стэна, которая давным-давно откололась и похоронила себя внутри Ричи Тозиера — ему нравится думать о том, как его сердце полностью разделилось на равные части между каждым из клуба Неудачников, о том, как это самоотверженно и надежно, — теплеет от внезапного прозрения: два альфы.

Братья, больше, чем братья, кровь течет сквозь них обоих так же синхронно, как и раньше, только лучше.

— Ты… тоже? — спрашивает Стэн, не очень уверенный в том, как правильно спросить. Он снова чувствует себя искренним и неопытным, как когда-то в детском саду, спрашивая мальчика со спутанными темными волосами, упавшего рядом с ним на ковер поиграть в деревянный конструктор: ты будешь со мной дружить?

Ричи накрывает рукой свой полувставший член, лениво сжимая:  
— Кажется, я очень хочу заделать Эдди ребенка прямо сейчас, так что… Да?

У-у, мерзко. Стэн почти думает, что тот шутит, но вдруг чувствует, как его собственный член пульсирует из-за восхитительной возможности, которая никогда раньше не приходила ему на ум, да даже сама фраза «обрюхатить Эдди» должна казаться уморительной; но сейчас он не может перестать повторять ее, как какую-то сраную мантру, которая направляет его сквозь тяжелый, как благовония, аромат течки. Блядь. Это очень хуево.

— Ребята…— говорит Эдди, начиная ерзать под чужими взглядами. Запах становится невозможно сильным.

— Ох, бля, — говорит Ричи, — ты, эм, ты мокрый… там, да?

Стэну снова хочется его стукнуть, его раздражает, что тот слишком много знает о том, как работают тела омег, в то время как он сам даже книжек об этом не читал. Просто очередные случайные знания Ричи — он так же, например, знает зачем-то названия всех округов Алабамы, — странные фрагментарные куски фактов, которые он, как думает Стэн, собирает с помощью диффузии или удачи. Или с помощью порно.

Эдди крепко зажмуривается и смиренно прижимает колени к груди, мягко открываясь, как робкое морское создание. Между его согнутых ног на истончившемся от стирки нижнем белье, когда-то белом, но теперь кажущимся синим в ночи, в области промежности темнеет влажное пятно. Он совершенно точно намок; и это совершенно точно самая горячая вещь из всех, что видел Стэн в своей жизни.

— Боже мой, — говорит Ричи тонким голосом, преисполненным трепета. Он кладет руки прямо на бедра Эдди, стараясь раскрыть их еще шире, и Стэн чувствует, как дергается его член, когда в ответ на действия Ричи изо рта Эдди вырывается писк.

«Нам пизда».

Они, конечно, уже обжимались, а оргазмы становятся неизбежными, когда к твоему телу прижимаются шесть чужих горячих ртов и шесть пар рук, одна из которых рано или поздно заползает змеей между твоих ног и начинает поглаживать. Обжимались во время просмотра «Лучшего стрелка», лежа на диване одной большой кучей из тел, потираясь друг о друга сквозь одежду — обкончанные трусы под джинсами с расстёгнутой ширинкой, обнаженные зубы на пытливых пальцах. Неровные движения вжимающихся бедер, скользкие от любопытства ладони.

Но такого не было никогда: никогда еще втроем, с оголенными нервными окончаниями, прижимающимися друг к другу с чистым, раскаленным до бела животным желанием тереться-тереться-тереться…

Пальцы Эдди начинают пробираться к кромке его тесных белых трусиков, подрагивая от предвкушения — хочется самому с остекленевшим взглядом окунуться пальцами во влажную тесноту, и Стэн понимает, что если они не уйдут сейчас, то не уйдут никогда.

— Рич, мы не можем. Все это может очень, очень плохо закончиться, — в его голове проносятся крикливые заголовки о подростковой беременности, истории о повязанных малолетних шлюхах-омегах, вылетающих из школы, чтобы прыгнуть альфе на хуй, а потом проживающих остаток жизни в состоянии перманентной беременности, поваривая борщи. Навряд ли в доме семейки Эдди найдется хоть один презерватив, только не тогда, когда его мамаша все еще сама стрижет ему ногти, и им нельзя так рисковать. Просто нельзя.

— Ха-анх? — издает непонятный звук Ричи, слишком занятый наблюдением за Эдди и поглаживанием мягкой кожи внутренней стороны его бедер, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще.

Стэн падает на Ричи, почти выравниваясь с ним по росту, и почти такими же длинными руками тянет его на себя, сжимая чужие бицепсы и ударяясь подбородком о плечо. Пару мгновений они борются, цепляясь друг за друга куртками, и кое-чей острый локоть едва не оказывается в опасной близости от кое-какого чувствительного места.

— Перестань, — шипит Стэн, туго обхватывая Ричи, и тот наконец-то перестает. — Ты хочешь, чтобы проснулась его мама?  
Он мотает лохматой кудрявой головой. Черные волосы Ричи пахнут холодным октябрьским уличным воздухом.  
— Ты хочешь сделать ему больно? — Он снова трясет головой, и Стэн отпускает его. Ричи покорно остается на том же месте и только стонет от разочарования, безучастный ко всему от невыносимого возбуждения, с членом, готовым вот-вот вырваться из джинсов.

Эдди переводит взгляд со Стэна на Ричи, а потом тихо всхлипывает, безутешно разочарованный тем, что не получит сегодня себе в пользование ни одного члена.

—Ч-ш-ш, Эдди. Скоро, — шепчет Стэн, — скоро. Но не сейчас.  
Он чувствует, как сильно пульсирует вена на его лбу, угрожая взорваться из-за всех тех усилий, которые он прикладывает, чтобы держать себя в руках, чтобы не броситься с головой в омут своего возбуждения и головокружительного желания с крутого обрыва, на котором он едва держится. Но он Стэнли Урис. Он не боится возможной аневризмы.

 

Они отходят только на пятнадцать футов от задней террасы Эдди, когда Стэн целует Ричи. Хотя, «целует» — слишком мягко сказано; то, как Стэн хватает Ричи за воротник куртки и тянет на себя, больше похоже на укус: болезненный стук зубов и слюна, торопливо летящая во все стороны под разными углами. Щекой-к-щеке, поворот, губы-к-губам, едва ли ловко прижимающиеся друг к другу, пока они убегают от Эдди в темноту. Они шумно валятся на траву с громким стуком прямо посреди опасной территории, но, честно говоря, время, когда им было не насрать на опасность, кажется таким далеким. Стэн прижимает бедра Ричи к земле своей задницей и тянется к его ширинке; контроль над собой испарился, а перспектива кончить вылезает на передний план перед всем остальным. Он стягивает зубами перчатку с правой руки и «выплевывает» ее в сторону, и это, очевидно, очень нравится Ричи:

— Стэн, блядь...

Он рывком стаскивает джинсы Ричи вниз по тощим бедрам — тазобедренные косточки выделяются тонким орнаментом в неровном свете луны, — а за ними сразу и липкие трусы, на которых, как и на члене, так много предэякулята, что дрожащая рука Стэна почти сразу соскальзывает, когда он пытается начать отдрачивать Ричи, одновременно стараясь выскользнуть из своих штанов. Ричи рычит и тянется к молнии, чтобы помочь, и от этого сердце Стэна почему-то увеличивается раза в три. И затем его член вырывается на свободу, и холодный воздух так странно чувствуется на голой коже. Они переворачиваются, и Ричи не сопротивляется — какое-то давнее желание взять Ричи Тозиера полностью под контроль и заставить уже заткнуться наконец-то исполняется к полному удовлетворению Стэна. Они оба такие мокрые, что Стэнли легко удается взять член в руку, всунуть между зажатых ляжек Ричи и трахнуть. Трахнуть бесстыдно и сладко — альфа на альфе, но в то же время просто школьник на школьнике, валяющиеся в грязи, как гадкие животные.

Посреди всего этого хаоса у Ричи получается втиснуть руку между их вздымающимися животами и начать себе дрочить, и тогда-то он мстительно открывает свой грязный рот:

— Представляешь, что я Эдс, а? Стэн-мэн, — задыхаясь, говорит Ричи. Стэн стонет ему в плечо, хватая ртом пропотевшую ткань. — Хочешь меня повязать?

— Ебаный рот, да, — бездумно бормочет Стэн, уже полностью отдавшись во власть ощущениям, рвано двигая бедрами без какого-либо ритма.

— Пожалуйста, Стэн, —язвит Ричи, хреново пытаясь подделать голос Эдди, на выходе получая угодливый порнушный стон, — трахни меня своим толстым еврейским членом, я так этого хочу.

Почему-то это очень заводит, и Стэну от этого только хуевее.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — рычит он, вжимаясь ртом в изгиб шеи.

— Давай, папочка, заставь меня кончить…

— Тогда будь хорошей девочкой и помолчи, — Стэн начинает жестко вбиваться в него, хватаясь за чужую задницу в качестве опоры.

— Сука! — Ричи смеется, тяжело дыша, а затем кончает, выплескиваясь обжигающе горячо и влажно между их телами. _Билл_. Стэну кажется, что Ричи выкрикивает имя Билла, но он не уверен, потому что ни черта не слышит из-за б **у** хающей в ушах крови; в чем он точно уверен, так в том, что это уже слишком. Его резко накрывает возбуждение, он стонет так, будто его ударили, пораженный до смерти мыслью о том, что сейчас происходит с Большим Биллом, о том, что остальные четверо — его четыре идеальные части, — могут делать прямо сейчас в доме Денбро, прямо в этот ебучий момент…

Его оргазм вырывается откуда-то из глубокого первобытного места, спрятавшегося в основании позвоночника, и накрывает лавиной слепого блаженства, великодушно перекрывая по интенсивности все его предыдущие оргазмы, все, какие только были за последние месяцы. Стэн вцепляется в бедра Ричи мертвой хваткой, сжимает их вокруг основания члена, начинающего раздуваться — это же узел, пиздец, — так, чтобы можно было сделать вид, что он типа сцепляется с Эдди, часто и мелко толкаясь бедрами туда-сюда и накачивая его доверху спермой. Он устало роняет подбородок и видит, как Ричи сжимает в руке с побелевшими костяшками свой набухший узел, все еще горячо пульсирующий между их тел. Они все еще оба кончают. Эта новая биология такая странная — Стэну точно нужно ее изучить.

 

Ричи издает еще один лающий смешок, его худое тело словно поет, наполненное летом. Когда Ричи выглядит так — на грани между «я крутой сексапильный мудак» и «я испорченный негодный мальчишка, только что совершивший небольшую шалость», и что-то темное так и сочится из его черт, — Стэн всегда чувствует себя каким-то околдованным. Сложно оторвать от него взгляд. Ричи откидывает голову назад, с глухим стуком ударяясь о землю, и лениво улыбается:  
— Охуеть, Стэн-мэн. В следующий раз хотя бы сначала на свидание меня своди.  
Стэн падает на локти и неуклюже припечатывает поцелуй к губам друга, чтобы тот уже заткнулся, ну сколько можно; что-то странное и не имеющее пока названия мерещится ему во вкусе его губ, какая-то сладость, и Стэну определенно нужно провести больше исследований, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что это такое.

 

Нахуй скуку. Второй год в старшей школе обещает стать одним из самых интересных за все время существования клуба Неудачников. Теперь-то уж точно.

 

______________________________________  
* _«...отбывал свою отработку»_ — в США существует такая штука, как «нулевой урок», который начинается чуть ли не в 7 утра (в некоторых школах так вообще в 6:30). В старшей школе ученики выбирают себе предметы сами, и некоторые из таких элективов могут стоять в расписании нулевым уроком (обычно какая-нибудь музыка), общие для всех предметы обычно нулевым уроком не ставят. Отработки, соответственно, тоже могут поставить нулевым уроком, до начала учебы. Ричи здесь как раз идет с такой отработки.  
** _ipso facto_ — с латыни «в силу самого факта», «тем самым».


End file.
